


【文武】小別勝新婚

by Friedwatermelon



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series), 文武, 武文
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedwatermelon/pseuds/Friedwatermelon
Summary: 這一篇因為是寫王振武服兵役，然後回去了瘋狂膩歪的小片段，短篇，就不放老乎了，怕有敏感詞謝謝看官支持





	1. 思念成災

**Author's Note:**

> 這一篇因為是寫王振武服兵役，然後回去了瘋狂膩歪的小片段，短篇，就不放老乎了，怕有敏感詞
> 
> 謝謝看官支持

「振武！你的信！！」

「是爸媽他們寄來的嗎？」

「好像不是——要我幫你打開嗎？」

王振文朝他的臥房叫喊，沒留意王振武早已到他身後，還被偷襲在頰上印了個吻，王振文也由著他。  
兩人在大四那年，到家裡的公司實習期結束。大學畢業了沒多久，剛去了一趟畢業旅行做紀念，這星期便在家裡休整。

「什麼信？」王振文正翻看著其他信件，啃了一口手中的蘋果，問道。

「……」

「入伍通知書…」

 

在夜裡，王振武反覆吻了又吻他的愛人，王振文被緊圈住在懷裡，躺著的姿勢都換了好幾個，唇也被親得紅腫，兩人卻絲毫沒有要分開的意欲。

他用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方，不捨與思念在仍未分開的前天晚上早已肆無忌憚地滋長。

王振武在他不經意的時候在他指上套了一枚戒指，只是一枚素戒，王振文舉著手在他面前，笑問道「那我現在算是軍眷的意思嗎？」

「不對。」

「哦——那我是什麼？」

「你是家屬，以永久共同生活為目的同居一家者。」

王振文失笑，「欸你這麼快就想綁住我啊？」

「不好嗎？」王振武在他套了素戒的手指上輕吻，又在頭埋在王振文的肩膀上蹭，把愛人的味道氣息記在心裡。

「明天送我樓下就好。」王振武要求。

「可是⋯」王振文正想抗議，話被打斷了。

「我怕我不想放你回去。」

「四個月好長啊⋯我會很想你的髮型的。」

「髮型？」

「嗯，髮型。你說你的頭髮要多久才能長回來啊？」

 

關於熱戀期的時長眾說紛紜，有人說只有短短的三個月，有人說一年，有人說三年。王振文卻從未有過所謂的厭倦感。

人體陷入愛情而分泌苯乙胺醇，苯乙胺醇的有效反應期是兩年。如果說熱戀期僅僅是化學反應的反映，那他又是為什麼會有種每天都要比昨天更愛一個人感覺？

他們在一起從高中到現在，在一起五年多了。一天也沒落下的，每天都更愛他這個人。

王振文數著手指頭，認真地算著王振武入伍的日子。

 

高中畢業以後夏宇豪跟邱子軒進了同一所大學，兩人總是形影不離的。被邱子軒感染了對排球的熱愛，在聯賽得到的優秀成績讓夏宇豪順利考進了體院。

雖說王家兄弟考進的大學跟夏宇豪他們不同，可是時不時他們仍會約出去吃吃飯閒聊一下近況。

「所以你是怎樣？少了振武，你這個生活白痴真的沒問題嗎？」

王振文約了夏宇豪到一家以前高中他們常去的小餐館聚餐。

「問題可大了，我這件T恤，一個星期都沒洗了，你聞聞看，臭嗎？」王振文捏了捏自己的上衣。

「你很嘔欸王振文！！我在吃飯。」

「幹嘛？我開玩笑的啦，怎麼可能。」

 

少了王振武的生活，一開始真的很不習慣，床舖另一邊的沒有溫度的；到公司上下班自己開車；睡前少了個晚安吻⋯⋯

王振文倒也不是真的什麼都不會做，只是被照料得太好，讓人家以為他什麼都不會做而已。車牌他早就考了，只是平日裡都是王振武開的車；洗衣、簡單的菜他都會做，只是沒像王振武做的那麼好吃。

事實證明，他也能照顧好自己的。

然而，心裡就是有一個小缺口，空落落的。

 

以至於藏在本性的小惡魔，在王振文耳邊喊著：就不要照顧好自己，就不！就要王振武心疼心疼他。

 

部隊裡禁止私人通訊器材。這些日子以來，王振文堅持不加班，下班前解決掉手上的所有案子、計劃書。回家後隨便弄了些小菜，吃完了坐在房間靜候來自愛人的電話。

王振武說部隊裡只有午休和晚餐後那段時間能「自由活動」，可是公用電話都會擠滿了人在排隊，他總不能自私地霸佔著公家的電話。

即便只有短短的幾分鐘，他還是會為了不想錯過王振武的電話而早早回家，應酬每每推辭，已經引來了好幾個同事的不滿。

「今日還好嗎？晚飯吃了什麼？」  
「我自己煮了幾個簡單的…」

「長官有凶你嗎？」  
「沒有，可能心情好吧。」

「有睡飽嗎？」  
「我還好，你呢？工作還好嗎？」

只能簡單的寒暄幾句，兩人更是珍惜能聽見不在身邊的愛人聲音的機會。

於是在他接起電話的那一瞬，王振文聽見了來自話筒另一邊帶點雀躍的語調，便偷偷地在對方看不到的另一頭樂得嘴角上揚，都快咧到太陽穴去了。

 

待王振武熬到了新訓結束放結訓，卻並未告訴王振文他回家的時間，獨自一人，穿著軍裝一路坐火車到站。長時間沒洗過的迷彩服臭哄哄、黏乎得很，見了熟悉的風景後，一身的臭汗與堆積成山的思念顯得格外難以忍受。

箇中心酸是入過伍的才能了解。

從墾親假結束回到營地正式訓練，一次次看著鄰兵被班長電到飛起，只能機靈點盡可能避免被長官飆；盥洗時間非常短，跟好幾個陌生的熟臉光著膀子一間浴間；軍中伙食想起都有些毛骨悚然。

王振武到家以後本以為一開門便能見到自家弟弟，喊了一聲兩聲都沒人回應，心頭不禁湧上幾分失落。  



	2. 報告是！

王振武放下背包，被背後的一個莽莽撞撞的熊撲給撞得趔趄了兩步，自然也知道他背著的人定是王振文。

「你無尾熊啊？」  
「你怎麼不告訴我這個時候回來？」  
「我想給你個驚喜啊，沒想到你不在家。」

 

王振武回家的那天是周末，王振文原本不用回公司的，可由於臨時有個會議要開，他負責的案子也牽涉其中，便得回一趟公司。

回到家樓下，便瞧見王振武身穿迷彩服，鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他身後，見他進家門後躡手躡腳地跟了進去，皮得一個飛撲就掛在他背上了。

 

「你這顆頭…」王振文調皮的手指戳著他帽子後方露出的後腦勺，平頭摸起來觸感並不僅僅是不舒服，還刺手。  
「嚕頭阿伯手法有點⋯⋯」  
王振文按著他的下巴讓他把臉轉過來，交換了一個熱切、充斥思念的深吻。  
「我想這個…還有你的頭髮。」王振文得意地衝他笑嘻嘻地說道。

能駕馭平頭就是真男神，這話果然誠不我欺！

 

「欸欸欸，你幹嘛？」王振文被那隻泡在同一個浴缸裡的大型犬類動物，頸脖被一頓啃咬，吮吸出好幾個曖昧至極的鮮紅吻痕。  
「不要種草莓！會被同事看到欸你幹嘛？！」  
「什麼同事，總盯著你看？」  
「王同學又吃醋啊？」王振文向他湊近，朝著他促狹一笑，問道「不然你要我襯衫扣到第一顆啊？這麼明顯是個人都會看見吧。」  
「我說真的，哪個同事總是盯著你？」  
「沒人喜歡我，他們都說我離群機歪又不配合…」  
「…？」  
「KIKI、小為他們約我唱KTV，我都不去啊。」  
「幹嘛不去？你不是挺喜歡他們的團聚活動的嗎？」  
「就不想去啊，哪還有為什麼。」

「你是不是又瘦了？你不是說你有好好吃飯嗎？到外面吃一點也好啊。」王振武捏了捏他壓根沒幾兩肉、甚至往內凹的小腹。  
「你倒是好像壯了一點。」王振文挑眉盯著他的赤裸的胸膛評論著。  
「有嗎？」王振武亮出他健碩的肱二頭肌。  
王振文皮笑肉不笑地看著他「你再秀啊…」

 

兩人對坐，兩腿相互交錯，王振文瞧了又瞧，這人頂著的髮型有點讓他看不太習慣。

當接吻時，他的短髮撓得他手心發癢刺痛，竟是被惹得心中隱隱有些興奮。

親昵的耳鬚斯磨漸漸演變成激烈的唇舌糾纏，  
王振文兩腿箝住王振武的腰身，王振武站了起來，帶起了水花濺在浴室地板上，隨著兩人的移動在地上形成一灘灘曖昧的水漬。

王振文的回應比起平日裡顯然更加熱情，撲倒了對方後，坐在他腰上，伏身向前。舌尖在他的胸前流連挑逗，連綿的親吻激得雙方情動不已，日復一日的思念如思念决堤的洪水，一下子爆發。

一場不知時日晝夜的性愛像是宣洩的唯一方式，互相啃蝕交融，近乎零距離在耳旁喊的一句我愛你都真實無比，而非話筒傳來失真的嗓音。

 

「你輕一點…你。」王振文心想：他是憋了多久啊…  
王振武身下用力地衝撞，深入埋進他的體內。  
「還好嗎？」王振武的臉頰緊貼著對方，問道，可是抽插的動作卻未緩和半分。  
「靠…你還問…！」王振文羞憤故意地把剪圓的指甲陷進他的肩背，儘管已然渾身乏力，卻卯足了力氣用牙叼著他的前肩，咬出了一口艷紅的印記，雖說王振武也不覺著疼。

「我好想你…振文…」

他鬆開口，被肏得嗓音無法控制地顫抖，卻不知死活從口中吐出幾個含糊不清的字，全數落在王振武耳中，換來了更激烈的操幹。

王振文體內劇烈的快感使他根本不知自己想拒絕，或是渴求趕緊到達頂峰得到高潮，肌肉緊繃同時又泛著酸，能做的只有放聲哭吟。

他們最終在床上渡過了兩天珍貴的假日。

 

床上的溫存總是甜蜜，王振武掛在嘴邊的笑意久久下不來，盯著愛人的酣甜睡顏，下垂的睫毛微顫，喉嚨還發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，似乎快要醒來。

王振文醒來後第一眼就是把自己折騰得全身發酸發軟的罪魁禍首，手掌一拍，拍在那張盯著自己的笑臉上。  
那個被糊了一臉的人只是抓起他的手，吻在戴著戒指的位置。

「你下巴怎麼受傷了？」王振文瞇著眼，姆指輕撫那個細小結痂的創口。  
「刮鬍刀有點鈍，不小心劃傷了。」王振武抓回他在臉上作亂的手，在手背上又印了一口。  
王振文用責怪的眼神瞪著他，平日裡自己倒是被他照料的無微不至，可他怎麼在照顧自己的這件事情上就笨手笨腳的？

「一會兒我幫你刮。」  
「？」  
「怎麼？懷疑啊？」王振文捏住他的下巴，擺出一副凶神惡煞的模樣。  
王振武笑而不答，坐起身子正面抱起王振文步向廁所。

 

刮鬍泡抹在臉上讓王振武看起來就像聖誕節才騎著麋鹿到處跑的那個老頭似的，王振文坐在洗手台上，身子往前傾，專心一致操起刮鬍刀，萬分小心地避開他的傷口，刮去他的鬍茬。

刮完鬍子，替人用濕毛巾擦乾淨了帥臉，又塗上一層潤膚乳液，俊俏的臉龐又重現在眼前。

王振文的手掛在他脖子上，用警告的語氣表示「你要是再弄傷自己就死定了。」

「報告是！家屬。」


End file.
